My Unrequited Feelings for You
by VivaLaDoitsu
Summary: I don't know, I don't know what I should do. Will my feelings for you ever escape? I have unrequited feelings for you. NYOTALIA. Written in Nyo!Prussia's POV.


**Well, I'm with the flu and bored as hell so I decided to write this idea that had been walking around my head for so long.**

**It's a songfic, kinda… or based in a song. 'My Unrequited Feelings for You' by Gumi Megpoid, it's a really nice song.**

**Agh, I really do hate being sick.**

**Title: **My Unrequited Feelings for You

**Pairings: **One-sided PruHun and one-sided AusHun

**Warnings: **Headcanons, OOC-ness. Also, this is written in the Nyotalia AU, THAT MEANS GENDERBENT. There will be human names used.

**Written by: **The-Laughing-Bluebird

**Beta'd by: **No one, so please, if I have a spelling mistake or a mistake in general, let me know

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia is not mine, b-but it's not like I want it or anything! B-baka

**Word count: **

"You know, there's a girl I like" he said, followed by a chuckle "It's weird because she doesn't seem to like me at all"

How did this happen? I'm too cool, too awesome to be ignored in favor of some other slut.

"Jul? Did you listen to what I just said?" he asked me, with a small grin on his face "My, you must be getting pretty old" he laughed.

'_No, you asshole, it's just that I like you' _I said…

… In my mind, of course, if I had told him the truth he would've hated me and shit, I don't want to be hated by my crush.

Even if he doesn't even like me.

I mean, he likes me, just not in that way. We recently became friends and everything, after it took me so hard to actually stop fighting with him.

"Julchen?" he asked me with concern, now he had stopped walking. I snapped out of it and gave him my best smirk.

"Yeah, you're in for some bitch" I resumed my path, him trying to catch up with me.

"She's not a bitch! She's really elegant and pretty and she's cultured!"

"Wow, so she's the real deal?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes! It's only that she treats me kinda like a servant… and she yells at me a lot… and sometimes I feel like she only hangs out with me because of my money… It's not like you know her or anything"

Jeez, Daniel was an idiot for some kind of things; did he really believe I didn't know who he was talking about?!

"You're in love with Miss Aristocrat?!" I almost yelled. Almost because I'm never startled! I'm too awesome to be startled!

"N-No!" he tried to fight his blush.

"Yeah you are! Who else treats you like a buttmonkey but her?!"

"I-I'm not a buttmonkey!"

"You're her bitch!"

"I'm not a bitch!"

"Wow! Even Alice is better than that stuck up little Missy"

"Alice is nice…" he frowned.

We walked in silence after that; I was thinking about him and he was obviously thinking about her because he had a stupid grin on his face, unable to look at his happy face I slowed my pace and ended walking almost behind him. Soon I reached my house. When he was walking away I reached the decision that I didn't want to be hated by him, so I called him.

"Hey Daniel!" he stopped in his tracks and looked back.

"I'll be rooting for you!"

"Thanks Jul!" he laughed and walked away.

Man, sometimes life sucks.

It was around midnight and I still hadn't gone to sleep. Monica had stopped by my room to tell me that Francine had called but when I refused to move she left and didn't come back. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Francine, she would probably coo about Maddie and that would lead to a fight between the two of us of who is Birdie's favorite (obviously me).

My phone started ringing just as I closed my laptop, ending my entry blog for today. I picked it up and saw Daniel was calling; I could make him wait for a bit.

During the evening I had been asking myself about him, should I still believe I have a chance with this guy? The question remained unanswered.

"I need some advice from you" he said as soon as I placed the phone in my ear.

"What for?"

"How do I get her to like me?"

I wondered about giving him some bad advice, but Daniel was pretty smart and he did kinda knew girls so that was out of question.

"Maybe if you understood her heart better your love would work out" I spat, he sighed and bitched about how he loved her so much that his heart felt like bursting.

I didn't know what to do. I mean, what's the answer for this type of things?! Will my insufferable feelings actually go away? My thoughts for him were unrequited, but I didn't feel like giving up yet. Maybe we could at least be friends? I'm comfortable with that. Maybe I'm not even straight, maybe I could go for Birdie or Francine, they're both a nice catch…

But I knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

And so, since I didn't want him to hate me I locked my feelings away and laughed.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine!"

… If only I could believe that.

**I don't know how this turned out, maybe it sucks.**

**Anyways, please review or fave**

**Or don't, I mean, just enjoy the fanfic.**


End file.
